Stars Of and Over Imladris
by Erhothwen
Summary: A sweet, 2-part viginette about the young and restless Elladan and Elrohir witnessing a comet for the first time and stargazing with Glorfindel on a chilly night. Includes cute family bonding.
1. Part One

Stars Of and Over Imladris  
by Erhothwen  
  
Author's Note: I've been thinking of writing the entire childhood of Elrohir and Elladan, but settled on a 2 chapter viginette just because I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to finish my original thought. Ugh, I hate not finishing things I've started. Also, the twins are around the ages of 5. (I'm still trying to grasp the concept of how Elves age) To any readers who have not read the timeline in the Return of the King appendixes (Shame on you!), Arwen is not in this because she isn't born until Elladan and Elrohir reach adulthood.   
  
Elrond: Are you going to go through the entire Lord of the Rings history?  
  
Thwen: This is MY author's note, so sod off! Anyway, I'll stop boring you with facts everybody already knows.  
----------------------------  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None. No slash, no incest, etc.   
Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Elrond, and Celebrian  
Other Character(s): Erestor  
  
Summary: A sweet, 2-part viginette about the young and restless Elladan and Elrohir witnessing a comet for the first time and stargazing with Glorfindel on a chilly night. Includes cute family bonding.   
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien! I swear it! I'm just an entusiast! (Police take handcuffs off Erhothwen) Phew!   
----------------------------  
PART 1/2:  
  
Elrohir climbed upon his father's plump and squashy arm-chair while heaving a thick book upon it. After squirming around for a bit, he settled in a cozy position and opened the leather-bound book.   
  
Glorfindel, who was walking down the corrider, stopped short when he saw the door to Lord Elrond's study ajar. He smiled at the sight of Elrohir staring at the book pages in fascination. The book covered nearly all of the Elfling's small lap.   
  
Glorfindel stepped lightly inside without the young Elfling noticing. He would have been able to perfectly surprise Elrohir if it hadn't been for the small, but audible footsteps running down the corrider. Elrohir looked up to see both Glorfindel and an energetic Elladan sprint in.   
  
"Glory, Glory, Glory!" he shouted as he rocked on the balls of feet.   
  
"I think I got you the first time," answered Glorfindel in an amused voice.  
  
"Glory, what's this?" asked Elrohir abruptly. Glorfindel's eyes dropped down to the illustration Elrohir was pointing to and responded, "Why it's a comet, Master Elrohir."   
  
Just as he suspected, Elrohir opened his mouth to question him about comets, but the naturally talkative Elladan had already grew impatient. "Books are boring, 'Rohir. Let's go look at the stars! Naneth* said we can if Glory watches us. Naneth says she has to talk to Ada** alone. You know what that means?" Elladan didn't wait for an answer and continued in rapt speed, "It means they're going to smooch and kiss and be all lovey-dovey!"   
  
"Gross!" exclaimed Elrohir, wrinkling his nose.   
  
"C'mon, 'Rohir. It's no fun if you're not there and you know it!" whined Elladan. Elladan jutted his lip out in a way that he knew would make Elrohir agree.  
  
Elrohir pondered this for a moment and gave in at last, as always. Glorfindel helped him put the the thick book where it belonged and led them both to his bedroom balcony. It was a well known fact that someone had to be watching the twins at almost times to prevent any mishaps. Despite that, the young mischief makers always seemed to find trouble, or perhaps trouble always seemed to find them. But no one could stay angry at them for a long time. After all, they were only Elflings and pretty cute ones for that matter with their round shining faces, twinkling grey eyes, and their dark auburn hair giving them the splitting image of their father.   
  
When they reached the balcony, Glorfindel lifted both Elflings in his arms as they stared up into night sky in wonder. Stargazing was a favorite amongst the sons of Elrond and kept even the easily bored Elladan preocupied.   
  
A soft zephry caused the air to become slighly more chilly and the twins snuggled against Glorfindel's warmth. There was a few moments of silence for a while and the twin sons of Elrond started to grow drowsy.   
  
"Glory," murmured Elrohir quietly. "Where can I find a comet?"   
  
"In the sky, but they don't show up everyday," answered Glorfindel in a peaceful tone.   
  
"Why not?" pestered Elrohir. "Yeah, why not?" chimed Elladan sleepily, though it was more of an attempt to stay awake.  
  
"Uh-oh," thought Glorfindel. Meeting Elrohir's satisfaction for his wide curiosity was Elrond's department, not his. This was the sort of thing Elrond did well in. Glorfindel knew that an answer would lead to a new question and would end up being a neverending cycle, so instead he said, "There will be one tomorrow. I'm sure your Adar*** will tell you all about it."  
  
"You mean I'll get to see one!" said Elrohir in excited tone, which broke out into a yawn. Elladan opened his mouth to speak, but ended up resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulders fast asleep; his small hand clinging onto Glorfindel's tunic. Glorfindel nodded and Elrohir mirrored Elladan, to sleepy to carry on with his usual bombardment of questions. The twins' dark hair swayed to the soft breeze as they cuddled as much as possible in Glorfindel's arms.   
  
"I see my sons are asleep at last," said a soft melodic voice from behind. Glorfindel turned to see Lady Celebrian with Lord Elrond beside her. Trying hard not to wake the slumbering Elflings, Glorfindel passed Elrohir into Celebrian's arms carefully while Elrond took Elladan in his arms. Elrond brushed a speck of dirt off Elladan's small nose and Celebrian's sang softly a Quenyan lullaby.   
  
"I shall be off to bed then," said Glorfindel in a hushed undertone. Elrond nodded and stood their cradling his son along with Celebrian, but Glorfindel took a step forward. "I believe this is my bedchamber," he said as a small smile played on his lips. "Oh, of course," murmured Celebrian and Elrond in unison.   
  
"They're already anticipating tomorrow's comet appearace," called Glorfindel before Elrond left.   
  
"You told them already?" said Elrond in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with that?"  
  
"I planned on telling them later; now they'll be overly hyped up in the morning."  
  
"Aren't they usually that way?"  
  
"Good point. Sleep well, Glorfindel, mellonin****."  
  
"And to you, Elrond Peredhil*****"  
  
----------------------------  
*Naneth "Mother/Mommy"  
**Ada "Daddy"  
***Adar "Father"  
****Mellonin "My friend"  
*****Peredhil "Half-elven" (Elrond's 2nd name)  
---------------------------  
  
I'll post Part 2 either later today or tomorrow. Review, please. 


	2. Part Two

Stars Of and Over Imladris  
by Erhothwen  
  
Author's Note: Here's the 2nd and last part you've been anticipating. Also, thanks for pointing out the * problem, Dragon and xsilicax. I looked over it again and it did look like they were swearing. Also, the 2nd part ended up being a longer than I expected, but hopefully, you won't mind.   
---------------------  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Main Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Elrond, and Celebrian  
Other Character(s): Erestor   
  
Summary: A sweet, 2-part viginette about Elladan and Elrohir witnessing a comet for the first time and stargazing with Glorfindel on a chilly night. Includes cute family bonding.  
  
Disclaimer: If I am Tolkien, I would be a ghost. Seeing that I am solid and very much alive, I am NOT Tolkien.  
---------------------  
PART 2/2:  
  
"Wouldn't you like to take a nap first, Elladan? The comet won't appear until very late at night and you wouldn't want to fall asleep, would you?" asked Celebrian in an exasperated voice. "No, Naneth*!" whined Elladan. "Naps are for babies! I want to play!"   
  
At that moment, Elrohir dashed in with an excited grin on his face. "Elrohir, don't run in the corriders," said Celebrian automatically, though it made little difference. "I caught a frog!" said Elrohir proudly holding an olive-green frog above his head. "Why don't you take that outside, Elrohir," suggested Celebrian. "Can I go outside too? Can I? Can I?" asked Elladan energetically. "Of course you may," answered Celebrian. "But don't stray away."  
  
"Walk!" she called after their retreating backs as they sprinted off.  
  
But the twins' idea of 'walking' was slowing down ever so slightly. In their rapid haste, they ran into none other than Elrond.   
  
"Haven't I told the two of you to slow down three times already today?" mused Elrond aloud.   
  
"We're sorry," the sons of Elrond chorused with innocent, sincere faces, hoping they would be able to worm their way out of punishment.  
  
A chuckle was heard from behind and Elrond turned to see Erestor. "You aren't actually going to fall for that old 'looking adorable' act, are you?" he stated, rather than ask, to the Rivendell lord.   
  
"For your information, I was going to give them a straight talking-to," retorted Elrond coolly, but Erestor knew better.   
  
"Ada*, we just wanted to go outside," said Elladan in his sweetest voice. Elrond opened his mouth, but something unexpected then happened.  
  
The frog in Elrohir's hands sprang free and hopped away as quick as it could. "Oh!" exclaimed Elrohir and took this opertunity to chase after it, escaping a confrontation at the same time. Elladan automatically followed his brother before Elrond could say another word.  
  
He shook his head; he would have to have a little talk with them later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The twins chased the frog ouside, but it's olive-green texture blended in with the grass and they soon lost track of where it was. It didn't matter, Elladan and Elrohir could always think of something to do.   
  
Elladan reached down and grabbed a large twig. "I'm a skilled master warrior and you are an evil yrch*!" he shouted as he waved his imaginary sword. "Aw, I always have to be the orc," complained Elrohir, but snatched a nearby stick and played along anyway.  
  
"Die!" Elrohir shouted at the top of his lungs as he 'stabbed' Elladan in the chest. "Not so skilled now, are you?" mocked Elrohir in a pretend sneer.   
  
"You can't do that! You're cheating; the orc never wins!" pouted Elladan as he brought down his 'sword' hard on Elrohir's shoulder. Elrohir stumbled down and clamped a hand on his shoulder from the pain. Tears glistened in his grey eyes and he bit his lip to stop from crying. "I'm sorry, 'Rohir. I was mad....and, and...I didn't mean to," said Elladan as he squatted down face to face with the younger twin. Elrohir nodded and quickly wiped his loose tears when Elladan reached over to pick up his twin's fallen stick. He didn't want Elladan to think he was a crybaby.   
  
The Twin Stars of Imladris resumed their mock sword fight, but as usual, Elladan grew rougher than he ought to.   
  
"Ow!" yelped Elrohir as he doubled over. Elladan has stabbed his brother harder than he had meant to. "You can't even defend yourself!" Elladan taunted playfully.   
  
"I think it's MY turn to be the warrior," said Elrohir, trying very hard to ignore Elladan's hurtful taunt.   
  
"No; you have to stay the orc because if I be the orc, I'd beat you and the orc isn't supposed to win," said Elladan in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You always cheat and play too hard!"  
  
"I don't cheat and it's not my fault you're weak and can't defend yourself!"  
  
"That's not true! Ada told me I'm not weak!"  
  
"He's just saying that to make you feel good!" Elladan knew it was a downright lie, but anger was boiling in his small body and it was of his nature to argue.  
  
Elrohir's lip trembled and he said in a tearful voice, "You think you're the best just because you're older. You know Naneth and Ada love me more and you're jealous. They...they...they...wish you were never born and they only had me! I hate you!" Elrohir knew he had lied too, but all he wanted to do was hurt Elladan where it hurt the most.  
  
"I hate you too! Ada and Naneth love ME more! Glorfindel and Erestor too! You're only second best in their eyes!" Elladan screamed.  
  
Tears were now fully streaming down Elrohir's cheeks and he shouted, "Glorfindel doesn't love me second! 'Cause I'm a good Elf and you're a bad Elf. You hardly ever pay attention during lessons!"  
  
Tears sprung in Elladan's eyes and he shot back, "Who cares! Books and studies don't help you become a great warrior! When we go out to battle, you'll be the first to die because you can't even handle a sword properly!" Elladan fought the urge to knock his brother right off his feet.  
  
There a split second silence between the two of them. Elladan had struck a nerve.   
  
Elrohir burst into a fresh wave of tears and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him, sobbing all the way. Elladan brushed his tears away with his sleeve and hurtled blindlessly indoors.   
  
Not watching where he was going, he ran into Elrond for the second time that day. Elrond was surprised to see Elladan in such a state; he had never seen him so upset, including the time Elladan had fallen out of a tree.   
  
"Why ails you, ninionn*?" asked Elrond in a soothing voice as he gently lifted the now crying Elfling. Elladan sobbed into Elrond's emerald green tunic and Elrond managed to make out the words: playing...fight...lied...cry...didn't mean to...take it all back... Elrond patted his son's back softly until Elladan's sniffling died down and said to him, "What exactly did you and your brother say to each other?"  
  
Elladan wiped his nose and said in a quiet voice, "I told him that he was weak and that he was only second best. But then he said that Glorfindel thought I was a bad Elf and that you and Naneth love him more. He said you and Naneth wished I was never born. Then...then I said that in a battle, he would be first to die." Elladan's round, tearful eyes looked into Elrond's penetrating eyes with guilt and sorrow.   
  
"I'm a bad Elfling, aren't I," Elladan said softly.   
  
"Oh, Elladan. You know that your Naneth and I love you and your brother equally. Elrohir is not weak and you are not a bad Elfling. Yes, the two of you are naughty at times, but you both mean well and your Naneth and I love the two of you very much."  
  
"You loves us both the same?"  
  
"Yes, Elladan. We love you both the same."  
  
Elladan wrapped his arms around his father's neck and snuggled in his arms for a while before Elrond said, "You do know what you have to do..." Elladan nodded an answered relunctantly, "Apologize, I know. But can't you tell Elrohir I'm sorry?" Elrond gave his son a stern look and Elladan knew he would have to be the one who apologized.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Celebrian entered the twins' bedroom to check if whether or not they had made their beds and found a small hump in the middle of Elrohir's bed with sniffling heard from inside. Walking over to the bedside, she gently lifted the covers to find Elrohir bunched up in a ball. "Why do you hide under the covers, Elrohir?" inquired Celebrian as she tenderly straightened out her son. "Elladan and I got in a fight," said Elrohir simply. This did not surprise Celebrian. Elladan and Elrohir often bickered, though their quarrels usually lasted quite a short time, less than a few minutes even. However, she didn't think that was the only thing that was bothering her son.  
  
"Is there more you would like to tell me?" asked Celebrian as Elrohir crawled into her lap. "Naneth, tell me the truth. Do you think I'm weak and I can't defend myself? Do you only see me as second best? Do you think if I went out to battle, I'd be the first to die?" he asked as stared into the pattern of Celebrian's garb. Celebrain lifted Elrohir's chin up so that she could gaze into his grey eyes, eyes so much like his father's.   
  
"You are not weak, Elrohir. I've watched you grow and I know enough to know that you will soon become a strong, fine young Elf. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
"Elladan said I can't defend myself and that in a battle, I'd be first to die because all I'm good at is my studies and book work."  
  
"Elladan didn't not mean what he said and you accelerate in so many more things that studies and book work. You can paint pictures prettier than what I could at your age and I haven't met an Elfling your age yet who can write a poem more beautiful than yours."  
  
"But I can sword fight properly and my archery-  
  
"That is only because you have just started your lessons in archery, fencing, and such. Why it has been barely a week!"  
  
Elrohir thought for a moment before asking the question in which he dreaded the answer. In a meek whisper, he asked, "Do you love Elladan more than me?" "I love the two of you equally and so does your Ada. It will always be that way," assured Celebrian and Elrohir broke out in a small smile.  
  
"Rohir?"  
  
Elrohir and Celebrian turned to see Elrond with a hand resting on Elladan's shoulder. "I'm sorry," said Elladan in a rush of words. "I didn't mean what I said and I wish I could take them all back. I'm sorry I was mean and hurt you. I'm sorry, Elrohir, I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too, El. I was lying; Ada and Naneth don't love me more, they loves us both equally. I'm sorry I said Ada and Naneth wished you were never born. I'm sorry," apologized Elrohir.   
  
After a repeated number of 'I'm Sorryies', Elrohir wiggled out of his mother's grasp and the the four of them made their way to the dining hall for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you won't join us, Erestor?" persisted Elrond, but Erestor held ground. "There's last minute work to be done," he said. Elrond, Celebrian, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir were outside sitting atop the soft grass waiting for the comet to appear, but Erestor claimed that there was unfinished work. "If you insist, Erestor. I shall see you in the morning," said Elrond, though he thought that Erestor was being too work obsessive.   
  
When Erestor left and strolled down the corrider to the study, he wondered if the work could wait. He shook the thought out of his mind, but never the less found himself pushing a small desk so that it faced the window. The comet would be hurtling through the sky any minute now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You better keep your eyes open, Masters Elladan and Elrohir. If you blink, you might miss it entirely!" said Glorfindel with a playful glint in his eyes. Immediately, the twins' eyes grew round with worry as they desperately tried not to blink. Elrond and Celebrian laughed softly and assured their sons that it would be quick, but not that quick.   
  
It was Elrohir who was first to spot it.  
  
"There it is! There it is!" shouted Elrohir excitedly and had to be reminded to quiet down. Elrohir cuddled against Elrond as Elladan did the same with Celebrian. It almost made Glorfindel wish he had a son of his own to hold and love.   
  
The fiery comet soared through the night sky leaving a glowing trail. It was a magnificent sight and even Erestor put down his parchment and leaned forward in his seat like an eager schoolboy.   
  
It lasted for only a few minutes, but the twins still found it fascinating. "It's wonderous how such a small even can bring such joy to a little Elfling," thought Glorfindel as he saw the light shining in Elladan's and Elrohir's eyes.   
  
"I think it's time for two little Elflings to be put to bed," cooed Celebrian as she nudge Elladan's cheek. "No Naneth! I'm a big Elf and big Elves don't have bedtimes," Elladan whined, jutting out his lower lip and giving Celebrian a look of pure cuteness. Elrohir nodded in agreement, but failed to stifle a yawn.   
  
"I'm a big Elf and I'm going to go to bed right now," said Glorfindel. "Well if Glory goes to bed, than I will," Elladan concluded. "Right, 'Rohir? 'Rohir?" But Elrohir was already fast asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond tucked Elrohir in and smiled as he saw his son snuggle under the covers. On the other side of the room, Celebrian tucked Elladan under the covers and gently brushed a strand of Elladan's dark hair away from his eyes. She bent down and kissed her son lightly on the forehead and walked over to do the same with Elrohir.  
  
Elrond shut the door softly and walked to his bedchamber hand in hand with Celebrian not knowing that Elladan and Elrohir were still awake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm?"  
  
"Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
---------------------------  
*Naneth "Mother/Mommy"  
*Ada "Daddy"  
*Yrch "Orc"  
*Ninionn "My son"  
---------------------------  
  
Author's Note: OK, so the comet only took up a small segment of the viginette, but I just HAD to make at least one of them cry and well, one thing led to another thing. Constructive criticism welcomed. Review please. 


End file.
